


Wheys and Beans

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Harry finds what just he's looking for when he least expects it.





	Wheys and Beans

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for HP_Coffeehouse prompt # 6: Strange Coffeehouse Names.  
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Wheys and Beans

~

Harry finds him when he least expects it, of course. Having followed leads for months with no results, it’s when Harry wanders into the oddly named Wheys and Beans that his search comes to an end. 

Walking to the counter and seeing the barista, Harry thinks he’s hallucinating. “Snape?” he whispers.

Snape, hair pulled back in a ponytail, blinks at him. “I believe you’ve mistaken me for someone else,” he says, that dark, smooth voice Harry remembers sliding inside him to lodge somewhere around the base of his spine. “Would you like a beverage?” 

Harry just stares. 

Snape sighs. “Would you step out of the way so that other customers may order?” 

Harry silently steps aside, and as Snape deals with the other customers, he glances towards Harry, his expression unreadable. Once the counter clears out, Harry again approaches. “I know it’s you, so you may as well admit it.” 

Snape’s eyes narrow as if he’s considering his options. Finally, he inclines his head. “Sam, could you cover me? I need a break.” 

“Sure thing, Steve!” 

Gesturing toward the door, Snape says, “The alleyway. Two minutes.” 

Harry’s waiting when Snape emerges ninety seconds later. “Potter,” he greets him, pulling a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting up. Inhaling, he leans against the wall. “Go on, then,” he says, blowing out smoke. “Ask your ridiculous questions.” 

“Why a weirdly named coffee shop in Muggle London?” 

Snape hums. “Not surprised I’m alive?” 

Harry snorts. “I knew you weren’t dead when your portrait didn’t come to life.” 

Snape’s eyebrow goes up. “They actually gave me a portrait? Surprising.” 

“It’s not that surprising. I told them what you did.” 

Snape snorts. “And they believed you?”

“Funny thing. Ever since I offed Voldemort, they tend to listen to me.” Harry smirks. “So…why a coffee shop?”

Snape sighs. “It’s a long story.” 

“You conned me into thinking you were dead for eleven months,” Harry snaps, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall alongside Snape. “I have time.”

Snape finishes his cigarette, grinding it under his heel. “When you left me in the Shack, one of the elves sustained me long enough until I could Disapparate. I went…somewhere safe. Once I recovered, and heard I was presumed dead, I decided it was for the best I stay that way.” 

“For the best?” Harry exhales. “I’ve…we’ve been searching for you for months! When your body disappeared, people were devastated.”

“I highly doubt that.” Snape pulls out his cigarette pack, then huffs when he sees there’s only one left. Scowling, he pulls it out, lighting it with a snap of his fingers.

“I was.” Harry meets Snape’s startled gaze. “When I thought you were dead and someone had taken your body, I was upset. And McGonagall was gutted by the idea. All the Hogwarts staff were.”

Snape looks away. “Given Minerva’s last words to me, I find that difficult to believe.” 

“If you don’t believe me, you could always come back and talk to her yourself,” Harry says. “She now knows just how brave you were.” 

Snape snorts. “And leave behind this perfect life I’ve created for myself?” 

Harry frowns. “Don’t you miss magic? Potions?”

Snape shrugs. “Being a barista is an honourable profession, involving far fewer dunderheads, and it’s not that different from brewing.” He smirks. “In addition, people seem to enjoy my creations.”

“It’s such a waste of your talents, though! You must’ve heard you were pardoned of all war crimes. You could return, brew potions, choose your life.” 

“I have chosen my life.” Snape raises an eyebrow. “Why is this so important to you, Potter?” 

“I…” Harry sighs. “So many people died, I’m just happy there’s actually one who lived.” 

“And is that the only reason?” 

Harry coughs. “I’ve examined your memories closely. Very closely.” He eyes Snape. “I…may have seen more than you intended.” 

Snape sighs. “I was in a hurry when I extracted them. I may have been less careful than I should have been.” He clears his throat. “You should…ignore anything too…unseemly.” 

“Not a chance,” whispers Harry, moving closer. “I saw you. You watched over me, and over that last year, you…fancied me. You wanked as you watched me strip and dive for Gryffindor’s sword.” 

Snape goes still, then pushes away from the wall. “Are you here to arrest me?” 

Harry snorts. “Please.” He smiles. “I wank when I watch that memory.”

“Is that so?” Snape’s voice, dark and silky, winds around Harry. “I should like to watch that.” 

Harry’s breath hitches. “That…could be arranged.”

“Oi, Steve?! Is your break over yet? It’s getting busy out here!” 

Both Snape and Harry wince. “I guess I should let you go back to…barista-ing,” Harry murmurs. 

Snape hums. “I could make you a coffee.” 

Harry smiles. “I wouldn’t say no.” And as they walk back into the coffee shop, he admires Snape’s arse. It seems his search has finally paid off.

~


End file.
